You Don't Know Jack
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: When Jack disappears for the day, Kate has some time to reflect, yet not matter waht she thinks about, it always seems to come back to Jack. TOTALLY Fluffy, like dangerously fluffy. JK


_The nest one-shot (only one more to go (Yay)), and it's very short, but it's very fluffy, it's so fluffy it's like a carebear threw up on this sotry okay. A quick thanks to CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 for finding all the Jack words.  
PS I also realize that there is a lot of bad Jack things to, but you now this is a fluffy fic so I've deleted them from my mind for the time being. _

**Disclaimer: Every time always with the disclaimers! Never with the non-disclaimers or the ex-disclaimers. Well guess what? I still don't own them and you know what? I bet you the next time I put up a story I won't own them then either! I'm bitter okay! **

You Don't Know Jack

"I run as fast as I can run,  
But Jack comes tumbling after"  
– 'Half Jack' by The Dresden Dolls

* * *

Jack had left the camp, she didn't know where he went, but the others said that he wouldn't be back until later that evening. She didn't know why he didn't tell her. _Maybe he needed some time alone to reflect? _She thought, as he bottom landed in the warm sand near the water. She took off her shoes and let the water lap at her feet soothingly as her mind began to wander. It seems no matter what she thought of, her mind always stopped on a subject that reminded her of Jack. His name seemed to be everywhere. 

Earlier that morning when Locke had asked her to go hunting with him, he gave her a jack knife to use. Needless to say she wasn't much help on that trip due to all her day dreaming. Thinking up all the other tools that had his name to theirs, a jackhammer, and a jackscrew. She had to have a laugh at that one.

Many animals held his name also, the jackdaw, the jackrabbit, and the jackal. All quick and cunning animals ready to outwit their predators. But then if Sawyer were here, he'd probably mention something about a jackass, but somehow every time Kate thought of that word, she never once saw a donkey.

A lot of games had his name as well. Jackstraws that game that took patience, trying to move one of the sticks without knocking the others. Jack-in-the-box, the tiny puppet that brought along a catchy tune and a bout of surprise, and finally jacks the game with the ball that took skill, trying to collect as many jacks as you could. Kate smiled, there was only one Jack she was set on collecting.

She also noticed that a lot of famous men were named Jack as well. In Jack and the Beanstalk, the young boy goes and finds riches for his poor mother, conquering many antagonists and bringing hope to their family. Jack-o-lantern, the man who outsmarted the devil one to many times-but she knew that her Jack would never be as cavalier as that. The entity of winter was also named Jack; he gave relief to the people of the hot weather, and also reminded them that Christmas was coming.

In her mind he was Jack-of-all-trades a leader, a doctor, a hero, and a provider. He never seemed to put himself before others, even when he needed a break. His most cherished talent was the fact that he always knew what to say to Kate when she was down. He knew exactly how she always felt, knowing how to cure her of her ill-fated emotions. Compared to him, she was just jackleg.

"Kate?" his voice floated through the air and out to the waves, the cadence like expert fingers plucking the strings of her heart.

She turned around and shot him a smile, "Hey, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, but I just needed some alone time," he stated obviously feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Jack," she grinned as he put his hand out to help her up, "We don't have to be together every hour of everyday."

"Maybe I want to," he replied with a smile as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"We're way past flattery you know," she stated as she snaked her arms around his waist, pulling into a hug.

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked her as he absentmindedly began to twirl a piece of her hair.

"About you believe it or not," she divulged as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Really?" he questioned, "What about me?"

She tilted her head up and kissed his lips gently, then informed, "About how I hit that jackpot."


End file.
